a. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a device with a composite reflector for generating light beams for several light sources. The device is particularly useful in flashlights with multiple lamps.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are known which make use of several light sources disposed in a single subassembly for generating separate light beams. However in all these devices separate reflectors must be used to obtain a well defined beam. For example U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,643 discloses a flashlight with a head having two light bulbs and two reflectors pointing in opposite directions. U.S. Patent Nos. 1,287,611 and 1,226,325 disclose automobile headlights in which light from two separate sources are shaped into beams with reflectors separated by baffles. U.S. Pat. No. 1,889,936 shows a flashlight with three different bulbs and a single reflector. However at most only one of the bulbs is disposed at the focal point of the reflector and therefore only one of the corresponding light beams is well defined. All the other beams must be out of focus and difused.